Nightmare Before Christmas II (Violet's Beginning)
by Rainbow Meadow 3
Summary: Violet is a human living in Halloween Town. Jack and Sally adopt her and love her so dearly. What happens when she gets a little too carious about the Hinterlands? And what happens when she ends up in Christmas Town? Read and Find Out what happen to Violet.
1. Jack and Sally's New Daughter

Have you ever wonder where holidays have come from? If you never did than you better pay attention for this story you are about to hear is about a young human girl living in one of the holidays world. Let us began in the town that is always Halloween every day. The citizens are all monsters and are very odd in all shapes and sizes. The monsters in Halloween Town are always busy with their work and always practicing their scares for Halloween of the Human World. Well far off from the town is a very tall looking tower like. For which it look that it would be falling down. Inside this creepy tower is a living rag doll cooking something in the pot that she had made. This rag doll has a colorful mix pattern dress on, she has stitches about almost all of her fabric skin. Her hair is long and it's red like a rose. Next to this rag doll is a ghost dog with a pumpkin nose and a red collar. This ghost dog is very friendly and very playful. The rag doll saw the ghost dog holding a stick in his mouth. She said so sweetly and gentle "no Zero, not now boy. I'm cooking a special meal for Jack when he comes home from the meeting". Zero whine a little in disappointed. The rag doll smiled and said "don't worry, I'm sure I will have time to play with you after I get supper done, okay"? Zero done a summerssult in the air and barked happily. The rag doll giggled and kept siring the pot with a big brown wooden spoon. Zero put the stick near the door and floated up the stairs and went into a room with some chemical tools on the table. He flew to his little bed and slept while the rag doll was cooking supper.

After twenty minutes the rag doll was finish with supper. She grab the bowl and put a weird kind of soup into the bowl and put it on the table that was gray. Just as she put the soup on the table that is when she heard a loud footsteps walking into the door. She looked up to see a skeleton man was dress in all black and had a black bat bow tie came walking into the kitchen. He said with delight "is that crab leg soup that I smell". The rag doll said "I thought it would be great for a surprise for you". The skeleton smiled and said "oh Sally, you know what I like". Sally said "I always do it for you, Jack". Jack smiled and kiss his lovely rag doll wife. Zero flew down after hearing his master's voice and was happy to see him. Zero began to lick Jack on the face. Jack smiled and said "okay boy, I miss you too". Sally giggled and said "he been trying to get me to play stick with him". Jack finally got Zero to stop licking him and said "well after supper I go and play stick with you boy". Zero barked excitedly. Jack laugh and he and Sally sat at the table to eat their supper together. Once they finish and after Sally finish the dishes Jack, Sally, and Zero went outside to play stick. They all went to a creepy old looking graveyard that was all mile around to see of. Jack began to play stick with Zero. Zero love fetching the stick and bringing it back to his master. Sally watch as the two of them were playing. Moments later as Jack was about to be done. He and Sally heard a cry from a baby. At first they thought it was their imagination but then they heard it again. Sally ask "Jack, did you hear that"? Jack nodded and said "sounds like it's coming from the Hinterlands". The both went into the Hinterlands with Zero following behind the two. They kept on hearing the baby crying and they soon were getting closer to the sound. Once they got close enough they seen a basket cover in pink ribbon. Jack said to Sally. "Sally, you better stay back. In case if this is a trap". Sally nodded and watch Jack walking close to the basket. Once he got close enough he peek inside to see a baby crying.

Jack's eyes sockets grew wide and was shock and yet carious of seeing not just a baby but a human baby in the Hinterlands. Jack looked up and looked around to make sure that there were anyone else around or possibly a trap. He saw the baby and for some reason he felt his heart began to grow for this little baby. He smiled and pick the child up into his arms. Once he picked the child up the baby calm down and stop crying. He smiled and said in a soft voice "there, there, you'll be safe". He turn and nodded at Sally to come closer. Sally walk forward and she saw the baby in his arms. She began to cry. She said tearfully "oh, who could be so cruel leaving a helpless child out like that"? Jack said "I don't know but lets bring the child to Dr. Finklestein laboratory, he'll know what to do". Sally nodded and the two of them rush the child back to Halloween Town and ran to Dr. Finklestein's house. Zero floating right behind them just looking at the child in Jack's arms. Once they made it to Dr. Finklestein's house, Jack pound on the door. The door open revealing a small little man with a hump on his back. He had a brown dirty shirt with tear up black pants. He said "hello how may I help you". Jack ask "Igor, is Dr. Finklestein home"? Igor said "yes, he is". Igor polity let Jack and Sally in. Once inside a ignored voice said "who dare to desterb me while I am working"? Jack called out "Dr. Finklestein it's me Jack Skellington and my wife Sally". Jack turn to see a duck billed face man in the wheelchair rolling to him. He had a white coat and had dark black sunglasses on. Jack said "please doctor, we found this human child in the Hinterlands, and she may need help". Dr. Finklestein looked at the child in Jack's arms and was surprised. He said "I take a look then". He took the child from Jack's arms and took the baby into the laboratory room. Igor was following behind Dr. Finklestein. Sally and Jack sat down and waited for news. Sally looked at Jack and said "oh Jack, I hope nothing is wrong with the baby". Jack put Sally close to him and said "I hope not either, Sally".

After a couple of hours, Dr. Finklestein came rolling out with his wheelchair. Igor was right beside him. Jack and Sally saw them and both stood up and walk up to Dr. Finklestein. Jack ask "how is the child"? Dr. Finklestein said "doing well, I test this child and it's a girl and it is hundred percent human. There is nothing wrong with her and she is very healthy". Sally and Jack gave a sigh of relief. Jack ask "so why would someone just left her out there then"? Dr. Finklestein shrug and said "I am not sure, Jack but at least she is not ill with any bugs". Jack nodded and looked at his wife. He ask in a whisper so that no one but Sally could hear. "Sally, why don't we adopt her as our own"? Sally looked at Jack and started to cry and smiled. "Oh Jack, that is so wonderful". Jack looked at Dr. Finklestein and said "doctor, if you don't mind but we want to adopt her as our own". Dr. Finklestein shook his head in shock and yelled "human in Halloween Town, not only that but a human as the Princess of the Pumpkin Patch"! Jack is the leader of the town and the holiday as well. He is a king of the pumpkin patch. Jack said "yes, I don't see what's wrong with that, besides my father did marry a human being". Dr. Finklestein knew that Jack was right and said "all right you two win. But I am a bit skeptical about this". He rolled back into the laboratory with Igor still walking beside him. Sally dreamily said while looking at Jack, "imagine what she would be like as our daughter". Jack said "I'll teach her all she must know to scare the livings out of humans in the human world". Sally hugged Jack and said "this is the best thing that had ever happen to me". Jack smiled and hugged his wife saying "me too dear". After three hours the citizens of Halloween had heard about this human child and waited to see what Jack has to say. Finally Jack and Sally came out with the baby girl in Sally's arms. The town residents began to ask question about the baby and who is this baby and why the baby was in the Hinterlands.

The mayor had calm everyone down, he had a long hat and a suit with the the banner on his shirt says "mayor" on it. He had a two figure face one happy and one sad/worry face. He had his sad/worry face on because he was worry and scare of why the human was even close to Halloween Town. Jack thank the mayor and he announced his news to everyone. "Listen Everyone! Me and my wife Sally had decided. We decide to keep this human baby as our own". Everyone were surprised and shocked at the same time. The mayor said "but Jack, she is a human, there is no way she can become queen of the pumpkin patch". Jack eyes sockets turn to an anguish look. He said in a demotic tone "mayor, I don't need you or anyone putting her down". He looked at the crowds and yelled out "that's go for all of you, If I hear anyone putting our new daughter down you'll answer to me"! Everyone backed away and knew not to mess with him even when he is angry. Sally was a bit worried about her husband behavior toward the town folks but Jack kept his cool down. Jack looked at his little new daughter and said in a loud voice "Our daughter name is Violet and she is our new Princess of the Pumpkin Patch". Jack went over to Sally and he put his right arm around Sally and his left arm underneath Violet. The two of them went pass the crowds and went to the house. There were a lot of gossips about their odd princess but some just decided to just accept of who their princess is. Even the mayor just had to accept the Princess since it was Jack's idea to keep her he will accept Violet as Jack's daughter. But for some others they could not see a human as the Queen of the Pumpkin Patch.

For two in half months Jack and Sally loved their new daughter. Even Zero loved Violet, he plays with her all the time. Even though he gets his ears pull by Violet. Jack adore his little girl and would do anything for her. Sally always there for her and always sings to Violet. Violet loves hearing her mother's soft singing voice and goes to sleep. Even sometimes Jack sings her to sleep (when he get a chance to do it). Jack and Sally knew that their lives are now complete with them being together and having a child of their own. But one night when they were asleep. Three kids who cause a lot of troubles though the town had heard the news of their new princess. One is a girls who is a witch and wears a mask, the other two are boys, and they too wears mask, on is a devil and the other is a skeleton. They three snicked into the room where Violet was sleeping at. The girl said "all right Lock (looking at the devil) you grab the child, and Barrel (looked at the skeleton) make sure that the baby don't whine or scream". Barrel said "okay". Lock looked at the witch saying "what about you, Shock"? Shock looked at Lock and snarl saying "I help you get her into the bag, you idiot". Lock grabbed the brown bag and gave it to Shock. Shock held it while Lock and Barrel went to get Violet. Just as Lock was about to grab hold of Violet. Violet open her eyes and began to cry. Lock whisper "Barrel, shut the kid up". Barrel grab hold of Violet's mouth and she kept crying but couldn't let out a sound. Shock said "hurry up before Jack and Sally finds out". Lock grab the baby with Barrel still covering her mouth. The both walk over to Shock and threw her into the bag. The three of them quickly shut the bag up. You could still hear Violet screaming in the bag but not loud for her parents to hear her. But it was loud enough for Zero to hear. Zero woke up and flew thought the wall and into Violet's room to see what's the matter.

Zero saw the three kids holding a bag and trying to get out of the window. Zero knew that they had Violet and he growl and began to bark so Jack and Sally could hear him. Shock said "drat, that dog caught us". Barrel ask "now what"? Lock said "just don't stand here dummy's, let's get out of here". The three were trying to escape but Zero stop them and kept growling at them. They backed up and they were kind of scared. Lock said "nice doggy, nice doggy". After two minutes Jack and Sally turn the light on and saw Zero stopping the three kidnappers. The three kids turn and they saw Jack and Sally looking straight at them. Barrel yelled "we been caught"! Lock yelled "no kidding dummy head"! Jack said angrily "you dare to kidnap my daughter". The three kids were frightened and didn't know what to say. Jack saw the bag and ran up to it and open it up. He saw his girl and picked her up and took her over to Sally. Sally was glad to see her daughter was well. Lock, Shock, and Barrel ran out and fell out the window. They hit the ground but were all right and ran off into the graveyard. Jack looked at Sally then at Violet. He said to Sally "from now on she will be sleeping with us until she turns one". Sally agreed and the two of them took their daughter along with the crib that Violet was sleeping in and took the crib and the child to their room. Zero slept in their room too just encase those three kids come back. Jack put the crib down and Sally put Violet in the crib. Violet slept soundly in the crib. Sally looked at Jack and ask "Jack, do you think she knows that we are protecting her"? Jack shrugged and said "I'm not sure dear, but I know for certain those three will be band from Halloween Town forever". Jack and Sally went back to bed and for the rest of the night there were no sound at all. It was competently quiet.


	2. Violet's Daring Adventure & Confession

In nine years later, Violet was becoming a beautiful young lady. Of course in Halloween Town she is beautiful but for those who don't live in Halloween Town they think that she is creepy and odd. She wears a black dress and has black shoes on but she has a belt on her waist that is white and in the middle of the belt is a blue moon crest. She has blonde hair and her hair is in picky tail that is braided. She has the most unique green eyes that no other human being could have. She try to be the scariest person there is in Halloween Town. But most times it doesn't work out too well. Most times she gets into trouble that her parents have to rescue her from. Like for instance when she was five years old. She seen her father putting himself on fire to look scary to the town's people. Then he jumps into the fountain and rise himself up to make great impressions to everyone. Violet decided that she could put herself on fire just like her daddy does. She grab a match from the kitchen and ran outside and to the town. She saw that her father was telling everyone his new idea for Halloween. Violet ran up on the fountain and she lit the match before announcing her idea to everyone. "Hey everyone" she called "I got a huge surprise for you all"! They all turn even Jack and Sally turn (unsure of what their daughter is about to do). Violet said "here it goes". She held up the match and them held it close to her black dress and it began to burn. She smiled and then when it got a little to close to her she began to scream in pain. Jack and Sally ran up to her, even the mayor ran up to her. They threw water (it was a green slime from the fountain) at her, but the fire was beginning to rise. So Jack grab hold of the dress (since he was a skeleton he can't get burn) and threw it off of her and soon she was not in pain but was pretty badly burn. They took her to Dr. Finklestein and soon she had to recover for a while to heal the burn from the fire. Violet learn to not get herself burn because it could hurt pretty badly.

Of course she is nine years old now and loves her hometown. Her most favorite spot is the Spiral Hill. She loves to sit on top and just imagine of what she would do if she was queen. But there are times she wonder what lies beyond the Hinterlands. She remember hearing a story from her mother that her father had try to take Christmas over so that he won't be tired of the same old thing over and over again. Violet imagine of what Christmas Town would look like if she had ever gone there herself. But she was never to go there or into the Hinterlands. Her parents told her that it would be too dangerous to go. She just wish one day that her parents would let her go and explore what is like being some place new. Of course she gets a little too carious of things and it could get her into a lot of troubles most times. Like one time when she was seven. She and her best friend Matthew a mummy wears a white T shirt and a necklace that is a cross and has the letter R on it. Of course everyone except his father calls him Ralph by his middle name to make him look cool and all. He lost his mother when he was four. He has a little sister name Darla. Who has brown hair and her hair is in a pony tail. She has a pink dress and on that dress it reads 'Princess'. When they were seven (Ralph is the same age as Violet) they went to the witch's shop. The witches were happy to see the two kids being there. One said "why hello dear, please come in". The two kids walk in and love seeing all the potion that the witches had. Violet looked until she saw the red potion that was small and round. She grab it and open it up. The two sister withes saw Violet open the potion, they yelled "put that back before..."! Too late she accidentally spilled the potion on Ralph of which turned him into a red newt. The witch who's taller and more thinner said "oh no, now we better find that potion that will change him back to normal". The two witches went into the other room to get the potion to change Ralph back to a mummy. Violet looked at her friend and said "I am terribly sorry, I didn't know it could do that". Ralph gave her a nasty glare as if saying "why is it me that get to turn into something here"?

Once the two witches found the potion they came back and turn Ralph back to himself. The witch who was smaller and more rounder said "whew! That's over". The thin witch said "well Violet, next time you don't touch any of these potions again". Violet put her head down and said "yes mam". The thin witch turn to Ralph and said "same goes to you as well". Ralph nodded and said "of course not". The two kids left and Ralph said "I hope you don't turn me back to a newt again". Violet said "I'm sure that won't happen again". Ralph huffed and they both headed back home and never told their parents about what happen. Of course Jack had found out and he gave a lecture to Violet about touching things that belongs to you and no touching things that don't belong to you. Of course it wasn't ever the last time that Violet had ever touch something that didn't belong to her. But that is some other time story to tell of.

Violet sat on top of Spiral Hill after school. She didn't like school very much because a lot of kids pick on her because she is human and that she makes the Skellington family look terrible. The only friends she has is Ralph and Sabrina. Sabrina is a moth and she wears a purple with black dress and she has black hair and it's in a picky tail. Her eyes are golden brown and her wings are brown and purple with black dots. Sabrina has a twin brother name Seth who has a red shirt and blue pants, he also has the golden eyes but has brown hair. His wings are brown and black stripe like a the tiger's stripe on its body. He despise his twin sister and hates Violet. Even Sabrina's parents dislikes Violet. Because Violet is human and humans aren't suppose to become the next heir to the thrown. Violet was picked on at school by Lydia who is a werewolf with dark navy blue eyes. She wears her red and black shirt with black pants, wears a red high heels shoes. Has long curly blonde hair and large sharp teeth. She is Violet's worse bully and Lydia never gives up picking on poor Violet. Violet wishes that she just could disappear. Violet looked at the Hinterlands below and out front of the Spiral Hill. She thought to herself "should I run away"? Then she kept saying to herself in her head "if I run away then my parents would be worry sick and won't give up until they find me". She sat there debating rather or not she should run away from home. Then a small high voice like ask "Violet, are you okay"? Violet turn her head and seeing a moth standing behind her on Spiral Hill. She sighed and said "hi Sabrina, no I guess not". Sabrina said "Ralph told me what happen". Violet sighed again and said "I just feel like about almost everyone hates me, not you, Ralph, my parents, the mayor, or the witches but everyone else hates me as a human". Sabrina sighed and wishing that she could at least help her friend out. Sabrina had her spider shape watch on her wist. She saw the time and she looked at Violet. "It's almost five" said Sabrina. Violet said "tell mom and dad that I am not hungry and I be coming home at eight before bed". Sabrina promise Violet that she will tell Violet's parents and that she will see her at school tomorrow. Sabrina left Violet at the Spiral Hill. Violet kept gazing at the Hinterlands wondering if she should go and check it out.

Violet been at the Spiral Hill for ten minutes. She just kept staring at the Hinterlands thinking rather or not she should go into the Hinterlands. Then she happen to look up to see Zero staring at her with happiness. She smiled a little and said "hi boy". Zero barked happily. Then Violet heard a voice saying "Violet, why you seem so sad"? Violet turn to see her father standing behind her. She sigh and said "it's nothing". Jack frowned and he kneel down on one knee. He put his left bony hand on Violet's shoulder. He said in a gentle voice "Sabrina told us that you're not hungry, that is not like you to miss super. Please my little princess, tell me what is the matter"? Violet sigh and said "it just well I think everyone except Ralph and Sabrina hate me. Every time I go to school everyone say that I am not good enough and I shouldn't be in Halloween Town period". Jack looked at Violet then said "I see, you're being bully by other kids at school". Violet nodded and said "Lydia is the worse". Jack ask "who is she"? Violet said "she's a werewolf and she think she the most popular of all of us. She says that I'm too stupid to be the Queen of the Pumpkin Patch". Jack said "Violet, you're not at all stupid, Lydia is wrong about you, and I am sure there others think that. You listen to me your mother and I love you so much and we see a lovely girl who is shines like the moon at the middle of the night. No matter what anyone say to you, we will always love you with all our heart". Violet smiled and said "I will try to be brave as you are". Jack laugh and said "good, now are you hungry". Violet nodded and Jack smiled and said "I figured that you are". Violet smiled and she got up and she and Jack walked back home. Of course it made Violet feel better and kept those words her father had said to her in her mind. Zero flew right behind her and Jack back home.


	3. Oogie's Return

That night after supper Violet went into her room and she sat on her rough cot that has a rainbow color blanket that is homemade and her two red and green pillows. She looked out her window which was on the right side of her bed. She sighed and thought to herself "how could I be brave if Lydia or her two goodie good friends keep on picking on me and calling me names all the time? Don't they understand that it hurts my feelings"? She got up and she open her window and looked outside. She close her eyes and she began to sing.

 _I sense there is something in the wind_

 _That feels like tragedy's at hand_

 _And though I'd like to stand by them_

 _Can't sake these feelings that I have_

 _The worse is just around the bend._

 _And do they notice my feelings for them?_

 _And will they see how they are being mean to me?_

 _I think it's not to be._

 _What will become of this whole thing?_

 _Where will their cruelness leads me then?_

 _Although I'd like to join in the crowds_

 _In their enthusiastic clouds_

 _Try as I may it doesn't last._

 _And will I ever be accepted into the crowd?_

 _No, I think not, it's never to become_

 _For I am all alone._

Violet stare out the window just wishing she could be accepted as who she is. What she didn't know was that on the other side of her door was Sally listening to Violet's song. Sally began to cry because she remember signing that very song when Jack went to deliver presents to the kids of the human world. Sally slowly open up the door and peek inside to see Violet staring out the window. Sally walk up to Violet and ask once she got close enough "sweetie, why haven't you told me about your trouble at school"? Violet jump and turn in shock of seeing her mother behind her. "I uh..." Violet didn't know what to say. Sally smiled and she put her arm around Violet saying "sweetie, you should never be scare to tell us what is going on at school. See when I was first created everyone except your father and the mayor didn't quite accepted me into the town". Violet said "but you are overjoyed by everyone now". Sally giggled "yes, but when I first started out everyone didn't think that someone new who been created could be trustworthy". Violet ask "is it because of Oogie"? Sally nodded and said "yes, when Oogie was created by Dr. Finklestein, he wanted to take control of the town. Your grandfather try to reason with Oogie to stop thinking nasty thoughts and just be apart of the town's people. But Oogie wouldn't listen, instead he began to harm humans and monster alike. Your father knew that he should get rid of Oogie but he wanted to keep harmony. So he had Oogie banned from the town and set him to that old tree house forever". Violet said "he try to hurt you and Sandy Claws but Dad distory him for good". Sally nodded a little bit shaken up imagine that seine that she encounter with Oogie. Sally continue "that's right and that was the last time we had ever had seen from Oogie again". Violet said "that's good, because I don't think I would like to meet him". Sally nodded and then said "well as I said before, never keep something inside that hurts you, Okay"? Violet nodded and said "okay mom". Sally kissed her daughter on the head and walk out the room leaving Violet staring out the window.

Later that night, the three kids (Lock, Shock, and Barrel) had just came back from Christmas Town, and they have a new friend. This friend of theirs is an elf. This elf has green shirt, his long sleeves has green and white stripes. He has green and white tights pants, and big long curl up at the end shoes. His hair is black and he has brown eyes. Lock looked at the elf and said "glad you could come join us, Eddie". Eddie smiled and said "ha! Are you kidding? I been wanted to see this Pumpkin King fall. Evenly when he try to take our holiday away from us like that". All four of them sneak back into the creepy old looking tree house. That was a big huge tree and a big abandoned like house on that tree. Shock turn on the light and said "here we are, back home". Eddie was amazed at seeing the place and said "cool house you guys got". Lock said "I like you kid, I think me and you are going to be great partners". Eddie smiled and said "I was thinking the same thing as well, Lock". Lock smiled and Barrel ask "what about me"? Lock said "you're stupid enough to not be my partner". Barrel said "hey I have brains too". Shock said to Barrel and Lock "will you two shut up". Lock and Barrel gave a dirty glare at Shock and they stop arguing. Shock looked at Eddie saying "got him ready". Eddie nodded and he was pulling a wagon during their walk back to Halloween Town. He had a brown bag covering something inside the wagon. He pull that brown bag off revealing a green sack man that was all created and inside this green sack man were a whole lots of bugs inside of it. Lock said "let's get him alive, come on this way". The three kids led Eddie to a big room with lots of gamble games around. Eddie looked around and was kind of surprise and thought it was a pretty cool place to be. He thought to himself "boy this is way better then Christmas Town". Lock said "see that table" he pointed at the flat stand table near some wires "put him there". Eddie pull the wagon near the table and he and Shock put the green sack man on the table and lay him on his back. Lock yelled "okay, get away"! Eddie and Shock quickly got away and Lock turn on a switch which made a lot of electricity flying out of the wire and into the green sack man. Eddie and the three kids watch in awe.

Soon after ten minutes, the green sack man woke up and he stretch and yawned. He pull the wire off of him and got up quickly and looked at the three kids. "Ah, my henchmen, great to see you three again". Lock said "great to see you too Oogie Boogie". Oogie laugh until he saw Eddie next to Barrel staring at him. Oogie ask "who is this kid"? Lock said "this is Eddie, he help us build you and make you come back to life". Oogie smiled and said "oh, well I see. One of us huh"? Eddie nodded and said "I would like to get that no good skeleton back to all what he had done to Santa and to everyone in Christmas Town". Oogie laugh and said "ooh... I love this kid attitude". The three kids laugh and Eddie kind of follow along. Oogie said "well I need to know what happen when I was gone". Shock said "Oogie, there has been some changes when you were gone. One Jack is marry to that rag doll that you almost killed". Oogie yelled "what Jack is marry to that filthy rag doll". Lock nodded and said "here is what get even worse, Jack and his rag doll wife Sally adopted a human girl in Halloween Town". Oogie was shock and yelled "what? That Jack wants a heir to the thrown so encase I ever return to Halloween Town"! Barrel answer "she is a girl and her name is Violet". Oogie thought a minute then answer "there were no humans ever in Halloween Town since Jack's mother pass away". The four kids look at each other with shock and didn't know what Oogie had meant but they dare not to ask. Oogie was already angry enough just thinking about the news the three kids had gave. But then after two minutes Oogie began to laugh and said to himself "yes, I know what I should do to Jack's little family". Oogie turn to the four kids and said "be ready to strike by tomorrow night, we are going on a hunt for Jack and his little family". The four kids smiled and they all together laugh so loud that it could be heard from the graveyard. Which of course no one was awake or around to hear Oogie or the four kids laughter. Oogie and the kids stop laughing and then Oogie said "all right let's get prepare ourselfs for our little devious plans". The four kids nodded and they began to get things that they think they needed for kidnapping Jack and his whole family. Oogie began to play with his dice on a small wooden red table. He said with delight "ah... that is music in the air for me. A very long time for me to hear the rolling dice, ha". The five bad guys were preparing for tomorrow night attack.


	4. Violet Runs Away

The next morning Violet got all ready for school. She look into the mirror and sigh. "Another worse day at school" Violet said softly to herself. She came down the twisty like stairs and saw her mother and her father talking in the kitchen. She sat herself down and eat her worms stew that her mother made for breakfast. Jack and Sally did not knew that Violet was there eating her breakfast. Jack was telling his wife about the plan for Halloween and Sally was giving her ideas to him. Of course Jack didn't quite agree of Sally's ideas at all. Zero had just flew in when he saw Violet eating her breakfast. Zero flew right to her and began to lick Violet's face. Violet began to laugh and said "morning Zero". Jack and Sally turn to see Violet getting lick by Zero. Sally giggle and Jack began to laugh. Zero stop licking Violet and flew to his dish to eat his breakfast. Violet smiled and saw her parents smiling at her. Violet said to her parents "morning mom, morning dad". Sally nodded and said "morning dear". Jack answer back to Violet "morning star shine". Violet finish up her breakfast and grab her backpack that was on the small red and blue table. Her backpack is green with blue stripes on it. She put it over her shoulder and was about to leave when her mother stopped her. "Violet, don't forget your launch". Violet turn to Sally and said "oh yeah, thanks mom". She took her brown bag and went off heading towards the school. She walk to the old brick building with lots of spider webs all over the building. A small fountain in front of the building, and a small stature of a figure that is a skeleton that has long hair, a long dress, and a small rose in her hand, not too far from the fountain.

Violet look around and then she happen to hear a boy's voice saying "hey Violet, great too see you again". She turn to see a mummy with a cross necklace that has a letter 'R' on it. Violet smiled and said "hi Ralph". Ralph nodded and ask "so you're not upset"? Violet shrug and said "I am a little bit". Ralph nodded and then that is when Sabrina came flying towards them and yelled "hey guys, I'm back"! Ralph pretend to laugh and said "ha, uh... yeah we can see that". Violet smiled and said "hey Sabrina". Sabrina smiled and said "hi Violet, another school day". Violet thought to herself "yeah, another horrible day". They all went in and since Sabrina is a year younger then Violet and Ralph she goes to a different class. Ralph and Violet walked in and there was Lydia and her two best friends. One is a vampire with a long red dress and black hair and her name is Olivia and the other one is a sea creature with baby blue dress and brown hair and green eyes, her name is Polly. Lydia saw Ralph and Violet and said "oh... look who came if it ain't the dude mummy and the ugly looking human girl". Ralph said "hey, that is utterly disrespectful and you know it". Violet sat down trying to ignore Lydia and the girls as best as she can. Lydia and the girls began to call her names and she try not to listen. Soon class start and to Violet that's good because Lydia and the girls have to be quiet. After four hours of class it was launch time. Violet was going to sit down by her friends when Lydia and the girls came up to her. Lydia said "well looks like dirt girl is super ugly after all". Violet turn to her and said "will you cut it out". Lydia ask "why? Isn't this fun"? Violet said "no, I don't believe it's fun and I think you and your friends should leave me alone". Lydia growl and said "no one talk like that to me". She grab Violet breaded hair and threw her across the room. Ralph and Sabrina got up and tried to stop Lydia but Lydia hit them and it knock both of them down. Lydia said "now you filthy girl". She was about to paunch Violet in the face but Violet got out of the way on time and Lydia hit the wall that it cause pain in Lydia's paw. "ow... that hurts". Olivia and Polly ran to Lydia and saw her damage paw that the wall had cause. Lydia growl at Violet and yelled "you evil brat! You've cause this and now you'll face my rage when I get better"! One of the teachers heard the commotions and ran out to see Lydia was hurt. The teacher quickly got Lydia to the office along with Lydia's friends, Violet, Ralph, and Sabrina.

Once inside the office all the kids except Violet began to tell their side of the story of what happen. Violet kind of stay out of the office but could hear everything of what is going on. Sabrina and Ralph try to reason with the principle who is a ghost with a black and red suit and brown bow tie and has glasses on. But the ghost believe Lydia and her friends side of the story. The principle said "I am sorry but I believe Lydia and her friends may be telling the truth". Ralph said protesting "but Mr. Boomer, we are telling the truth. Violet is a sweet gentle kind of girl and she won't hardly hurt anyone". Mr. Boomer raise his voice saying "enough! You, Sabrina, and Violet will have to clean the bathrooms and rooms for the rest of the launch and recess hours". Sabrina try to say something but Mr. Boomer told her to be quiet. Violet began to cry and said to herself "I knew that everyone here hates me". She ran out of the school building and ran crying towards the graveyard. Mr. Boomer said "now let's see... huh"? He relies that Violet was gone. Sabrina and Ralph knew where she could have gone to. Mr. Boomer ask "where's did she go"? All the kids shrugged and Mr. Boomer said "all right then, I'll call her parents along with yours and Lydia we have someone take you to see Dr. Finklestein". Lydia nodded and the girls were sweet talking to Lydia. Mr. Boomer said to Ralph and Sabrina "you two sit there. Once I have someone take Lydia here I'll call your parents including your friend's". Mr. Boomer, Lydia, Olivia, and Polly walk out of the office and left. Ralph look at Sabrina and said "I hope Violet isn't going to run away". Sabrina said "yeah, me too". The two kids sat there worrying about their friend Violet also getting in trouble for no reason with their parents.

Meanwhile Violet stood on top of Spiral Hill. Her mind was outrage and confused of why Mr. Boomer took Lydia's side and not her's or her friends side. She thought to herself "I know why. It's because of me, I'm a human being". She stood there just wising that all the creatures would at least understand her. She began to sing as her father once did when he wanted to find something new for his ideas.

 _"There are those who deny at what I am like_

 _For I am only a human being for being royal_

 _When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night_

 _My family and friends make me happy ever even trying_

 _With the slightest little effort of their ghost like charm_

 _They always do their best to cheer me up_

 _With my little talents to try to scare out of you_

 _I'll do the best to scare the bravest off their feet._

 _Yet, time after time, everyone has been so mean_

 _And I grow so weary of being the outsider_

 _And I, Violet, the Pumpkin Princess_

 _Have grown so tired of this name calling from everyone_

 _Oh, somewhere deep inside of my heart_

 _An emptiness began to grow_

 _There's something out there_ _far from my home_

 _That I am longing to be accept_

 _I'm a master of songs and a demon of light_

 _And I can be scary right out of your tail feather_

 _To my dismay I will condor up a storm_

 _And I will be known though out of all the world_

 _And though I may not be dead, I can weary the scares out of you_

 _To recite Shakespearean quotations_

 _No animal, nor man or women can scream as loud as I can_

 _With the fury of few of my recitations_

 _But who here would ever understand_

 _That the Pumpkin Princess with the finest grin_

 _Is tire of all the pain inside, if they only understood_

 _She'd do anything to be friends with them_

 _Oh, there's an emptiness inside of my heart_

 _That calls out for someplace to be_

 _The tease and rudeness comes year after year_

 _Does nothing for these empty tears"._

Violet sigh and look towards the Hinterlands. She nodded and said to herself "I am going rather anyone likes it or not". She waited for the Spiral Hill to twirl down for her to walk down. As it curl all the way down, Violet ran down the hill and she ran towards the Hinterlands. She stop to see the Spiral Hill twirling back to it's original position. Violet frowned and she turn and ran deeper into the Hinterlands.


	5. The Truth Revealed and Search for Violet

In Mr. Boomer's office Ralph's father, Sabrina's parents, and Violet's parents were in there along with Mr. Boomer. Mr. Boomer said in a stern but spooky like voice "don't worry I have two of the staffs looking for Violet right now. I'm sure she hasn't gone too far". Sally nodded and said "I'm sure hope your right". Jack kept shaking his head with his right bony hand on his head. "I don't understand why could my little girl hurt someone like that. That's not like her at all". Ralph and Sabrina wanted to tell him and Sally the truth of what really happen but they were afraid of getting more in trouble as they are now. Then a tall half fish and half demon woman came in the office. Mr. Boomer saw her and ask "Miss. Heidiwalker, have you found her yet"? Miss. Heidiwalker shook her head and said "we believe that she might possibly have run away somewhere". Jack fell into a chair and said with both of his hands on his head "oh no! I am such a fool for not doing something for her". Sally said "Jack, don't blame yourself for this, we didn't expect this to happen". Jack yelled "of course it is and I... I..." he couldn't let out what he wanted to say though his tears. Sally too began to cry and she knelt down next to him and put her head on his lap. Sabrina and Ralph felt awful for Violet and what had happen to her. They too felt that they should have done something to stick up for their friend. Mr. Boomer thanked Miss. Heidiwalker and she left the office room.

Ralph's father who has a red coat and a golden like rope on came up to Jack and Sally. He accept Violet as the princess of the pumpkin patch and would also do anything that he feels is right to do. He said in a soft but deep voice "Jack, Sally" Jack and Sally look up to face Ralph's father. "If you want I will let everyone else in town know about Violet's disappearance and I and my son will help you two find your daughter". Sally and Jack both nodded and thank Ralph's father for his kind offer. Ralph walk up to his father and was about to say something when Polly came into the office. Ralph saw her and he was fury with anger towards her that he couldn't help but yell at her. "See what you, Olivia, and Lydia had done? Everyone believe you three because you all 'oh I'm so pretty and popular that I am so special'. Well guess what you've got your wish of getting rid of Violet! Because now she ran away and we may not able to find her again! I hope you three idiots are happy now"! Sabrina was shock and couldn't believe Ralph said what he had just call Polly. Ralph's father yelled at Ralph "Matthew Dean, Mummont, don't you dare raise your voice at that nice girl"! Ralph yelled "ha, nice girl? ha, she and her two best buddies are more like evil to me"! Sabrina then butt in except she didn't yell like Ralph did. "yeah, I mean we been trying to tell you all that we speak the truth. Lydia try to hurt Violet but she was able to get away and Lydia hit her fist on the wall". Ralph said with his hands in the air "thank you, finally came to the sense of all Halloween". Mr. Boomer yelled "no! Lydia speaks the truth and that is final"! Jack intervene and said "I believe them and I know that Violet won't hurt anyone, plus I was going to come here later on to speak to you about this girl Lydia". Mr. Boomer, Ralph's father, and Sabrina's parents looked at Jack with sock. Even Polly did as well.

Sally agreed and said "that make perfect sense, I mean Violet is a sweet gentle girl as I am. She will do anything to be friends with about anybody". Sabrina said "yeah, except those who are mean" she stare right at Polly who now was getting a bit nervous. Mr. Boomer said "but Jack, these kids are.." before he could even finish Jack got up and walk up to his desk and look right at Mr. Boomer in the eyes and said in a very deep voice "I know my daughter and you will not condemned her as being a human child. Do I make myself clear"? Mr. Boomer's eyes grew wide, afraid of Jack and how Jack stare right at him. "yyy... es... sir, I mean Jack". Jack straighten up and said "good, now I believe these kids and plus my little girl never lies when it comes to bad situations like her being bully by Lydia". Mr. Boomer didn't know how to response and just kept quiet. Ralph's father turn to his son and ask "is this all true son"? Ralph said "yeah, that's what we've been trying to tell you, dad". Ralph's father look at Polly and said "I can tell that you my dear had been lying this whole time". Ralph's father is very good of telling rather someone is telling the truth or not. He knows when they are lying just by their reactions of eye content. Polly saw everyone staring at her now and she gulped and said "I suppose I better move along". Before she could leave she felt a bony finger grab her shoulder. She look up and saw Jack giving her a nasty glare. She gulped again and began to get scare now. Jack said in a low but more deeper voice that made Polly shiver though her gills. "You dare to pick on my girl and lie to us to stick up for your friend, Lydia". Polly stare at him and she knew that if she lie one more time, Jack is going to make her tell the truth. "I... I... I had to". Jack ask still in his deep voice "why"? Polly said still pretty scared "because if I didn't then Lydia would beat me and Olivia up. I'm sorry, I didn't expect her to run away. Honest". Jack relies that this time she was telling the truth. He let go of Polly and said in a soft voice "if Lydia treat to do her way and to be her friend is to be a bully then Lydia is not a good friend". Polly thought a minute and then said "I never thought like that before". Jack nodded and said "tell Mr. Boomer what really happen". Polly gulp and knew that she had no choice but explain what happen to Mr. Boomer.

When she finish explaining to Mr. Boomer what really happen Mr. Boomer nodded. "I see, well I am glad you came to tell me of what really happen but you know that I will have to ex spell you, Lydia, and Olivia for a whole week, just because you three plan this awful idea to harm Violet". Polly nodded and said "I understand". Mr. Boomer nodded and he looked at Ralph and Sabrina "I am terribly sorry for the mess up. I mean you two didn't deserve the punishment at all. But if you two want since you two are great friends with Violet, you two can skip school for just today and help find Violet". Ralph and Sabrina smiled and both of them said "thank you, Mr. Boomer". Mr. Boomer smiled and said "you can leave while I deal with Polly and Olivia" he look straight at Polly while talking. Polly only put her head down and did not look at anyone when everyone was leaving the office room. Polly sat down in the chair and thought to herself "I know what Lydia and Olivia are going to say to me. They are going to kill me for this". Mr. Boomer got Olivia in the office and call Polly's and Olivia's parents. Olivia was pretty upset at Polly and call her a baby because she was afraid of Jack the Pumpkin King. Polly didn't do nothing but sat there and twirl her fingers.

Meanwhile the news spread though out the whole town that Violet is missing. The mayor heard the news and quickly ran out of his office and ran up to Jack and Sally. His face twirled around from a happy face to a sad and worry face. He said "Jack, Sally, I heard that your daughter is missing. I came to try to help". Jack said gracefully "great, why don't you and everyone else search around town and partly of the graveyard. While Sally and I search around the other half of the graveyard". The mayor agreed and he got everyone to search around the town and half of the graveyard. Sally and Jack went to the Spiral Hill in hopes Violet may be there. But as of course no sign of Violet anywhere. Sally look at Jack and ask "oh Jack, where else could she be"? Jack said with a gentle voice "don't worry dear, I'm sure we'll find her". Jack hugged Sally and then he happen to see Zero's dog house (which really is a gravestone). Jack let go of Sally and said "I almost forgot. Zero can pick up any sent. I'm sure he will pick up Violet's sent very quickly". Sally said "great idea Jack". Jack walk up to Zero's dog house and he patted his bony leg with his bony hand and soon Zero came flying out of the gravestone, barking happily. Jack said "Zero, Violet is gone and we need you to pick up her sent". Zero bark an agreement and began to smell. Once he got Violet's sent he barked to get Jack and Sally attention. Jack smiled and said "he got her sent. Great job Zero". Zero bark and began to follow the sent. Jack and Sally follow closely behind Zero. Once they all made down the hill. Zero kept going straight toward the Hinterlands. Jack heart race when he saw his dog going into the Hinterlands. He look at his wife who was very worry now. "This is what I fear. Violet is probably going to find somewhere where she won't be bullied anymore". Sally look at Jack and asked "you don't think she is trying to find Christmas Town do you"? Jack said "it can be possible". Sally gasp. She and Jack went following behind Zero. Jack said when they enter into the Hinterlands "I hope we can stop her before she get's too far". Sally said "I hope so too, Jack".

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: Hi thank you for the reviews, I enjoy your comments. Please keep comment me or review which is possible and I will write to you as soon as I can. Thank You!**_


	6. Violet In Christmas Town

Violet was getting tired of walking in the Hinterlands. She wonder to herself "should I be doing this"? She heard her stomach rumble inside and relies that she been walking a while that she was getting hungry. She remember the brown sack that her mother gave to her before she left for school. She open it up and smiled to see a brown sandwich with some green slime and little bit of worms in it. "mm... sloppy worm". She look in to see a green package that says "bat juice" on it. She grab it and pull out the straw and put it into the little hole on top of the juice pack. She eat her sandwich, which of course was a little messy. And she drank her juice. After fifteen minutes she got up and took her juice pack and put it into her brown bag. She carry her brown bag with her and headed further into the Hinterlands. Not knowing where she may be going or heading to. She began to look around when she happen to stop suddenly. She saw one tree about a foot away from her had a picture of a green chamrack on it. To her it was a strange looking leaf picture on the door. Violet walk up to the chamrack picture when she happen to turn around to see more pictures of different kinds on each of the trees. She saw that the trees were all in a circle and there were seven trees in all. The one that caught her eyes was a tree with little decorations on it. She then remember her mother story of how Jack found Christmas Town. She smiled and thought to herself "I bet this is a door leading to Christmas Town. I'm sure this place will be better for me". Violet open up the door and looked inside, but nothing was in there. She sigh and thought to herself "I guess I was wrong". She then heard two voices calling her name from an inch away from her. She knew those voices and said to herself "oh no! Mom and Dad knows that I'm out here". She then thought to herself "well I better get going". Violet was about to leave when she happen to turn to see Zero and her parents coming into the middle of the holiday trees.

What she didn't notice was that the snow from the door was beginning to swirl around her. Zero saw Violet and barked happily. Jack and Sally turn to see their daughter looking at them guilty. Sally said "oh Violet, we were worried sick about you". Jack cross his arms and said "Violet, come here now". Violet was about to walk over when she happen to feel the wind pushing her inside the door. "No..." she cried. But it was too late the wind from the door force her inside the door. Jack and Sally along with Zero try to save her. But it was too late, once she was force inside the door shut tight. Jack try to pull it but the door wouldn't budge at all. Sally ask "what are we going to do"? Just then Zero bark and Jack look down and saw a brown bag that Violet had drop while being pull into the door. Jack pick it up and said determinedly "I know what we will do. There is one way to get to Christmas Town". He look at his wife and said "I have to have the sleigh I use before". Sally ask "you mean the one you use to go into the human world"? Jack nodded and said "I just need to ask Dr. Finklestein to use to get my little girl back". Sally nodded and the two of them along with Zero headed back to Halloween Town to get the sleigh from Dr. Finklestein.

Meanwhile Violet was twirling around and soon fell into something wet and cold. It was a big thump but she was okay and not hurt. Violet was a bit dizzy and after a few minutes she was back to normal. When she got her eyes to focus she happen to see a strange town with lots of lights and different kinds of colors in the town. She wonder to herself "where am I"? Then she got up and blush off her dress and saw what was on the ground. She remember that she only saw the white snow only on Christmas. She smiled and thought to herself "I wonder if this is Christmas Town". She was going to walk into the town when she happen to see a baby reindeer not older then 5 months running towards her. She was knock down by the reindeer and lay there for a bit. Then she got her head up and saw a small person, smaller then her with a green and red dress with white spot running up to her. The small person said guilty "oh sorry about that, Dixie doesn't comprehend to well". Violet ask "who's Dixie"? The small person said "oh that's what I name her. See my family are known to raise reindeer's like her and soon they become Santa's reindeer". Violet never heard of Santa before but she shrug and said "well that's okay, I am not sure where I am at". The small person said "oh this is Christmas Town. I'm Ellie and I am one of Santa's elf helper". Violet relies that her mother had told her about elf's and how they play a role for as she and the rest of the town resident call Santa 'Sandy Claws'. Violet smiled and said "hi, I'm Violet and I'm a human". She was careful not to say Pumpkin Princess because their are elves who don't truly trust her father. Ellie smiled and said "please to meet you". Violet saw her eyes weren't normal at all. Her eyes were yellow and that was not normal at all. Violet ask "Ellie, is all elves like you have yellow eyes"? Ellie shook her head and said "no, it just I was born awkward with it. My brother picks on me and so do everyone else. Except dad, he say that my mom is a fairy and it's normal for fairies to have odd eyes color". Violet thought to herself "I know what you mean". Ellie ask "so where do you live, maybe I can help"? Violet bit her lips unsure what to tell her, she didn't want to return to Halloween Town, not after what happen to her. She sigh and said "it's far away". Ellie could tell that Violet did not want to go back to where ever Violet had come from. Ellie said "well if you want to stay here for a while, I could show you the whole town". Violet smiled and said "I would love that". Ellie smiled and said "great, then maybe you can help me find Dixie". Violet agreed and the two happy girls went to find Dixie the baby reindeer.

Back in Halloween Town Jack, Zero, and Sally made it to Dr. Finklestein's laboratory (they were stop on their way by the mayor, and Jack had to explain what happen to the mayor). Jack pound on the door and soon Igor open the door up. "hello, may I help you"? Jack nodded and ask "where is Dr. Finklestein"? Igor answer "he's working on an experiment, he's in the lab". Jack and Sally both thank Igor. Igor took them to the big lab where tables and some wires were around. There in the middle of the room was Dr. Finklestein working on something on the table. Igor said to Dr. Finklestein "master, Jack and Sally are here to see you". Dr. Finklestein turn his wheelchair around and smiled warmly "ah, Jack, Sally, great to see you". Jack nodded and said "doctor, if you don't mind, my wife and I need to use that sleigh that I use many years ago". Dr. Finklestein was a bit shock at the same time carious of why Jack and Sally needed the sleigh. "why is that Jack, my boy"? Jack explain what happen to Violet being swept into the the portal. Dr. Finklestein nodded and said "I see, well I suppose you two can use it. But you may need Zero to guide your way. It going to be foggy tonight". Jack nodded and said "I sure will and thank you ever so kindly, doctor". Dr. Finklestein rolled his wheelchair over to the edge of the lab room and there he roll in front of the big blue door that was metal like. Dr. Finklestein press a red button and soon the door slowly open up. As it finally open up eight skeleton reindeers came running out with a coffin sleigh behind the reindeers. Jack whistle for his dog Zero to come into the lab and sure enough Zero heard his master's whistle and came flying to Jack right away. Zero bark to let Jack know that he was there. Jack smiled and said "Zero, will you light the way and help us fly this sleigh though the fog. So that we can find Violet". Zero bark an agreement and flew right in front of the skeleton reindeer. Jack made sure that Zero was connected to the sleigh just right. He then turn to Sally and ask "are you ready, Sally dear"? Sally nodded and answer "I'll do anything to get her back". Jack hugged his wife and whisper into her ears "I do too". They both let go and they both got into the coffin and were ready for take off.

Dr. Finklestein said "all right I heard that there is going to be an ice storm in Christmas Town by ten, so you better be back by then". Jack said "we're sure be back before the storm hits". Jack grab the rope and yelled "all right everyone, now fly to Christmas Town"! With that Zero and all eight reindeers flew up in the air and headed towards Christmas Town. Dr. Finklestein and Igor wave to Jack and Sally. Sally wave back and then look at Jack. "Oh Jack, I hope nothing had happen to her". Jack sigh and said "I do as well and plus I hope she isn't going to want to stay there". Jack yelled out to Zero "Zero, can you pick up the pase"! Zero barked an agreement and he and the reindeers flew even faster then before. Jack said to Sally "once we get there we're see if Sandy Claws had seen Violet". Sally thought that it would be a great idea. Jack and Sally hoped that their little girl is all right and not causing any trouble while being in Christmas Town.


	7. Surpise Visitors in Christmas Town

Ellie and Violet had finally found Dixie playing around in the snowbank. Ellie and Violet laugh at Dixie because she had snow all over herself. Ellie blush off the snow off of Dixie and put a red leach on Dixie. Violet ask "why are you putting a leach on Dixie"? Violet never really seen reindeers before except heard about the skeletons reindeer that help her father fly the sleigh that Christmas Eve night. She never heard or seen anyone putting a leach on a reindeer except on a dog or a kid in Halloween Town. Ellie said "oh, this is how we elf's train these baby reindeer to behave and to learn our commands". Violet saw that Dixie didn't really like having a leach on her at all. Violet petted Dixie and then look up at Ellie. "So Ellie, what else is there to see for"? Ellie could tell that Violet was getting carious of the town. Ellie said "if you want I could show you around a little bit". Violet nodded and Ellie took Dixie and went back towards the town with Violet following behind her. Violet could not believe of all the lights and the colors of the town and there was a huge lively tree in the middle of the town with lots of decorations on it. Almost like the one of the door that bring her in Christmas Town but only bigger and the decorations are brighter. Violet was amazed and also in love with the town. She thought to herself "no wonder why dad love it here so much. It's amazing". Then she and Ellie came across a boy about the age of twelve who is also an elf, wears blue shirt and black pants and had a blue and black hat on. He gave Ellie a frown and said "boy it took you a while to come back". Ellie snarl and said "yeah, whatever Benjamin". Benjamin snarl back then as he took Dixie he happen to see Violet standing by Ellie looking around. Benjamin ask "who is that"? Violet turn to face Benjamin and kind of shyly wave at him. Ellie said "oh this is Violet and she is kind of lost". Benjamin ask "where did she come from"? Ellie shrug and turn to face Violet, hoping Violet will tell him where she is from. Of course Violet put her head down and said nothing. Benjamin said "well I guess she is too shy to talk. Plus we have to return her back to where ever she came from". Ellie said "oh come on now, she is not use to anyone here and plus it could be fun to have her around". Benjamin said "all right sis, but if dad finds out you know he will ask Santa to get her back home".

Ellie took Violet's hand and the two of them ran off before Benjamin could say anything else more. Benjamin rolled his eyes and said to himself "they are so going to get themselves into trouble". Benjamin went into a barn like house that is painted in red and white. There inside were five more baby reindeers all in their pen fast asleep. Benjamin put Dixie into her pin and shut the gate up and made sure that Dixie had enough food and water for the night. He smiled at Dixie and said in soft voice "at least you'll be warm tonight. Heard that there is a pretty bad ice storm coming in. So bundle up everyone". He walk out and made sure to shut the barn door up. He was walking back to his house which was blue and not to big of a house but about just right for a family of four. He heard sleigh bells somewhere up in the sky. He look up and there he saw eight reindeers with a coffin behind them and a ghostly dog with a bright red nose leading the way. Benjamin was shock and there in the coffin he saw a rag doll and a tall skeleton riding in the coffin like sleigh. Benjamin saw the sleigh swoop pass above him and landing near Santa's big workshop up ahead of Benjamin. Benjamin scratch his head and ask out loud "who are they and what on earth are they doing here for"? Benjamin decided to see what was going on. So he ran towards the direction that the sleigh had landed at. Meanwhile Jack and Sally got out of the coffin and they happen to see Santa and a medium size elf with brown hair and brown eyes and he was wearing blue tights. Santa knew who they were and ask "why Jack Skellington and Sally Skellington, what are you two doing here"? Santa gave a nasty glare at Jack, remembering what Jack had done to him. Jack frown and said "please Sandy, I know what I did was wrong but don't worry I am all over that now. I and Sally need your favor". Santa was a bit scepical but said "very well but I hope it doesn't involve stealing my holiday again". Sally said "please, our daughter Violet is here somewhere and we we're hoping you might know where she may be at". Santa said "hmm... I know who you are talking about but I never seen her yet". The elf in blue tights said "neither have I and I am not too sure if we may trust you guys at all". Jack was going to speak when Benjamin came up and said "yeah, I think I might have spot her. Now it makes all sense of the dress she was wearing". The elf in blue tights ask "really son, you've seen their daughter"? Benjamin nodded and said "yeah, my sister introduce me to her and now they left and I could show you where they were heading off to". Jack said "thank you ever so kindly". Benjamin nodded a little still a bit shock of seeing Jack and Sally and the sleigh they ride into. Benjamin's father said "Benjamin, you know that this is Jack Skellington and his wife Sally". Benjamin was sock and said "I had no idea until now". But since Benjamin offer to help Jack and Sally to find their daughter. He was generous enough to show where he last seen Ellie and Violet. Jack and Sally follow Benjamin and of course Santa and Benjamin's father came along encase Jack may get any ideas of taking over Christmas Town. Meanwhile Violet was enjoying the tour of Christmas Town and she was surprise to see different kinds of things she never had seen before. Ellie said "well I am so glad you enjoy it here". Violet nodded an agreement and said "I sure do". Ellie happen to saw an elf with big ears and green eyes and had green and white shirt coming towards them. Ellie said "hey Matt, how are you"? Matt said "okay, I guess, I was just finishing up my song I've been writing". Ellie said "cool, well I want you to meet Violet". Ellie show Violet to Matt and Matt smiled and said in his manner way "please to meet you Violet". Violet smiled and did a little bow "please to meet you too". Ellie then thought up an idea. "Shay Violet, there is a cool place call Mt. Mistletoe and it's a cool hill that you and I can slide on". Violet knew what sliding down the hill is like and she wanted to try it out. Violet said "sounds awesome". Ellie smiled and said "awesome"! Matt said "you two go ahead I just need to take a break from writing for a while". Ellie said "all right, be right back in the moment". Ellie took Violet hand and the way they both went to go on the hill to slide on. Matt sat down by one of the benches near the grocery store and close his eyes for a bit.

Benjamin stop by a shoe maker shop (which is across the street from where Matt is sleeping at). He turn to face Jack and Sally and said sadly "this is where I knew they were headed, but I am not sure where else they could have gone". Jack and Sally look at each other worried. Then Sally turn to Benjamin and said "thank you for trying to help us". Benjamin bow and said "my pleasure your majesties". Jack said "please you can just call me Jack and my wife Sally". Benjamin straighten up and said a bit guilty "oh of course". Santa looked at Benjamin's father and ask "well Randy, do you have any ideas where your daughter may have gone"? Randy thought a minute then said "she could be with her friend Matt". Santa smiled and said "well let's see if the girls are at his place". Randy said "only one problem". Jack and Sally look at Randy worried and a bit alarm. Santa saw their expression and insure them that everything is under control. Santa turn to Randy and ask "what is the problem"? Randy said "my son and I don't really know where he or his family live at". Jack looked at Randy and said with irritation "so you guys hardly know this town and my little girl could be somewhere in danger". Santa said "Jack, I know how much you want to find her but we must be patience". Jack snarl and said "easy for you to say, you don't hardly have any children and you don't know what responsibility of being a parent is like". Santa said "well of course I do, it just..." before he could finish Jack began to yell at him and telling Santa that he knows nothing about his daughter. Sally try to stop Jack but it was getting worse because now Santa, Jack, and even Randy were arguing and yelling at each other. Benjamin roll his eyes and look at Sally and ask "is Jack always this way"? Sally shook her head "not uselessly only when someone push him or he get's frustrated. But other then that he is really nice". The yelling and the arguing kept continuing on for a while. Then Benjamin said "well we better do something before.." before he finish a voice behind him said "hey, do these guys mind". Benjamin and Sally turn around and there standing behind Benjamin was Matt who was woke up by Jack, Santa, and Randy's arguing.

Benjamin said "oh good you're here. Hang on a sec". Benjamin ran up to Jack, Santa, and his father and yelled with all his might "hey, will you all shut... up"! Jack, Santa, and Randy turn and were shock to hear him say something harsh like that to them. Benjamin said "well I got you three to stop this bickering for one day". Randy said with a stern face "don't you dare young man use foul words like that". Benjamin said "well I had to get you guys attention". Matt said coming up beside Benjamin "yeah, and I was taking my nap and all I could hear you guys yelling at each other over stupid stuff". Benjamin look at Matt and ask "you really do have attitude, even when you get woken up"? Matt said "I'm a barbarian snowman when it comes to my beauty sleep". Benjamin kind of laugh and he happen to see Sally coming up beside her husband. Benjamin look at Matt and ask "hey, have you seen Ellie and a girl in a black dress and has blonde hair". Matt nodded "yeah I saw them. Ellie introduce me to Violet, she seem to be a nice girl and all". Benjamin ask "so where are they then"? Matt said "well I am not showing it to you. No way hoozay". Benjamin ask angry "why not"? Matt said "well maybe because they are going to where I am super scare of going". Benjamin ask "and that is"? Matt sigh and ask "if I tell you, you won't force me to go to where they are at"? Benjamin said "it depends". Matt gave a nasty glare at Benjamin. Jack walk up to Matt and said in his gentle tone "please, I need you to tell us where the girls are at. Violet is not use to being here and she could easily get hurt". Matt was shock to see Jack and then he got good look at Sally and he was super shock. "Wow, where did you two came from"? Benjamin said "There names are Jack and Sally and they are rulers of Halloween Town". Matt ask "you mean like King and Queen"? Benjamin nodded and Matt's mouth was wide open as well was his eyes. Benjamin said "look Violet is Jack and Sally's daughter. They really want to find her and also are very worry about her. Please you must help us find them". Matt narrow his eyes and close his mouth and he cross his arms and said defeated "fine, but you guys are going to regret this". Matt sigh and said "they are going to Mt. Mistletoe to slide down that hill". Benjamin said "that hill is super icy and someone can severely get hurt". Matt said "I know, that's why your going to regret it too". Benjamin look at Matt and said "you remember that awful day you fell and broke your hip bone". Matt said "yeah and I am never going to forget it. If I get hurt again I am blaming on all you guys except Violet. I am differently blaming on Ellie too". Jack said "take us there, I can't and I won't want to see my little girl getting hurt on that ice". Sally nodded and said "if anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself for it". Matt said "all right then let's go". And they all went to stop the girls before anything else happens.


	8. Back Home

At Mt. Mistletoe Violet and Ellie were having a great time sliding on their back down the hill. They kept doing that for a bit and then throwing snowballs at each other. Ellie turn around and look over to the side of the hill. Violet saw Ellie's concerned face and ask "Ellie, what's wrong"? Ellie turn and said "well this spot here is pretty icy" she frown and said "Matt, the one you met earlier before we came here, he broke his hip bone on that part of the hill. That is why he wouldn't come here with us". Violet sigh and said "wow, that's too bad". Ellie nodded. Then the wind began to pick up more. Ellie look up at the sky and saw it was getting darker. "Seems like we'll going to have ourselves a storm". Ellie turn to Violet and said "We better get back before dad starts to worry about me and before the storm hits". Violet nodded and the two of them were struggling to stay on the hill. But then Violet lost her footing and slip down where the part of the hill was icy. Violet began to scream and Ellie turn to see Violet rolling down the hill. Ellie cried "Violet"! Violet kept on rolling down until she hit a big rock that was almost at the bottom of the hill. Her head hit the rock first and cause Violet to be knock out. Ellie saw what happen and she ran down on the other side to see her friend. Ellie happen to see her brother, her father, Matt, Santa, Jack, and Sally running towards her. Ellie stop cold when she saw Jack and Sally. Benjamin said "there you are". Ellie kept her eyes on Jack and Sally with shock. Matt knew who she was staring at and said "don't worry they are Violet parents and they are here for her". Ellie shook her head and ask in shock "what! They are Violet's parents"? Santa said "Violet was adopted by them and lives in Halloween Town". Ellie said "well that's explain why she didn't want to tell me and... oh no Violet"! She ran to find Violet, the others ran after her to see where she was going.

Ellie saw Violet laying at the bottom of the hill unconsciousness but still alive. Ellie ran up to Violet and kept saying "I'm so sorry Violet, I should have never bring you here". Ellie began to cry and kept on apologizing to Violet. The others finally found Ellie and saw that Violet was hurt. Jack and Sally ran up to their daughter. Jack pick Violet up and held her in his arms. Sally was crying and rubbing Violet's head. Jack too began to cry and said to himself "I'll never forgive myself. How could I be so blind to see how trouble she was feeling". Jack put his skull and face into Violet's body and he cried even more. Ellie saw her father kneeling down next to her. Ellie said tearfully "I didn't mean to, I am a terrible friend to her". Randy sigh and said "I see your great friends with her, and you should have known not to come here". Ellie said "I know, I was stupid I guess. I didn't even think what happen when Matt got hurt". She hide her face into her father's shirt. Randy rub his daughter's head and said "there, there, everything will be all right". Santa and Matt look at each other sadly and Benjamin too began to cry at least a little. Matt said "now you see why I regret coming back and why that hill can be dangerous". Santa nodded and said "I see what you mean. I think no one could ever come here again". Matt said "ha, you're never going to see me on that stupid hill again. No way hoozay man".

Benjamin turn to see Violet beginning to wake up. He smiled and said "look, she's alive and waking up". Everyone look and even Jack and Sally looked at Violet, and sure enough she was waking up. Jack put his arms tighter to her and ask her "Violet, sweetie, are you all right"? It took Violet a while to respond back but she was able to focus on what was going on and saw her father looking at her and kept on asking her if she was all right. Violet smile a little and said "I think I'm all right. I'm not sure what happen though". Jack lift Violet up in the air and twirl her around and hug her tight saying "oh Violet, thank goodness you're all right". Violet smiled and said "Dad, I love you and I'm terribly sorry for running away as I did". Jack rub her head and said "ssh.. it's all right dear, I should have known better to see the signs that you were in trouble sooner". Violet smiled and hugged her father back. Jack put her down and soon Sally ran up and gave Violet a big hug. Violet turn and saw Santa walking up to her. She smiled and ask "are you, Sandy Claws"? Ellie, Benjamin, and Matt look at each other strangely and confused of what Violet meant. Santa laugh and said "I see the little resemblance of your father in you. Well glad your are all right". Violet said nothing more but smiled. She felt some pain in her head but she thought that she better not say nothing about her head at all. She look to see Ellie, Matt, and Benjamin was standing. She smiled and said "it was great to meet all of you, and thank you Ellie for showing me around this place". Ellie smiled and said "your welcome, you know you could have told me about where your from I mean your place fascinate me a lot". Violet ask surprise "you want to go to Halloween Town"? Ellie nodded and said "my uncle lives there and I never really see him at all". Jack turn and ask Ellie "what's your uncle's name"? Ellie respond "he's name is Donner, he's my mom's older brother". Jack thought a minute then remember Ellie's uncle. He sigh and said "I'm afraid he left a long time ago. He and his wife never return back to Halloween Town again". Ellie frowns and said "oh, I didn't know that". Jack nodded sadly. Randy said "that's funny he never let us know that he was leaving". Jack shrugs and said "maybe because they were in a hurry to get away from Oogie". Ellie ask "who's Oogie"? Violet said "he's the meanest monster around. But thankfully dad distory him". Jack nodded and said "and he will never return to Halloween Town again, not as well I'm alive".

Ellie sigh and look at Violet and said sadly "I guess this is a good bye". Violet sigh and said "yeah, I guess so". Ellie and Violet hugged each other. They let go and Jack and Sally took Violet back to the sleigh they came into town with. Violet was shock to see the sleigh and ask Jack "Dad, is this the same one you use before". Jack nodded and said "yes, this is the very one I use". Violet love of how it look and she also love the reindeer's all line up. Zero saw Violet and began to bark happily. Violet giggle and came to Zero to give him pets. "Good boy". Zero ears began to flap up and down and his nose began to grow brighter then ever before. Santa came up to Jack and said "you better get going, the storm is coming in and I don't think you want to be in it". Jack said "no, and thank you very much Sandy". Santa nodded and watch Jack, Sally, and Violet getting in the coffin sleigh. Jack, Sally, and Violet wave good bye to Santa and Jack got Zero and all the skeleton reindeers to fly up into the air and heading back to Halloween Town. Santa watch until he could not see the sleigh no more. Santa smiled and then went back inside before the storm hit.

Jack had a little trouble controlling the sleigh though the wind. Sally and Violet were sliding a little but was able to hold on to the sleigh. But then the wind blew Zero off balance and cause the reindeers and the sleigh to turn some. Jack help them to straighten the sleigh. But before Jack was able to straighten the sleigh in place that's when Violet almost fell off the sleigh. She was able to hold on into the end of her seat. Jack gave the rope to Sally and told her to handle it for a minute. He got up and ran to get hold of Violet. Violet was scare and unsure what to do. Jack grab hold of her and carry her back to where he sat at. He put Violet between him and Sally, so that she won't fall out again. Sally gave Jack the rope back and held Violet close to her. Jack made sure he was pretty close and tight to Violet so she won't be able to move around. Finally the wind died down and they were finally in Halloween Town, luckily Zero's bright nose help Jack see though the fog. Jack landed near Dr. Finklestein's lab. Igor saw them and help them put the sleigh away for them. Jack thank Igor for the help and he took Violet's hands and Sally's and the three of them headed home. Once back home Violet's head was hurting more. Violet sat down and she put her hands on her head. Jack and Sally saw their daughter and they were worried. Jack ask "Violet, are you all right"? Violet shook her head and look up and said "my head really hurts". Sally check Violet's forehead and felt that Violet had a bump on her head. Sally said "don't worry sweetie, I get an ice pack for your head". Sally went into the kitchen to get an ice pack. Jack got Violet to lay on the couch and resting. Violet said "dad, I really love Christmas Town and everyone seems nice there". Jack sigh and said "don't get any ideas of going back there either". Violet was about to ask when Sally came in and put a small orange ice pack on Violet's head. Violet felt a bit better when that ice pack was on her. Sally ask "how do you feel, honey"? Violet said "it's feels pretty good, my head isn't hurting so much now". Violet yawn and Jack smiled. Jack look up at Sally and said "we better get her to bed. We're leave the ice pack on encase". Sally agreed and Jack pick her up carefully not dropping the ice pack off of Violet's head. Jack carry Violet into her room and put Violet to bed. Violet yawned and said "dad, I love you". Jack smiled and kiss her on the forehead saying "I love you too my little princess". Jack watch Violet falling to sleep and when he knew that she was fast and deeply asleep he walk out of the room to join with his wife down stairs. Before leaving he turn around and smiled and said softly "tomorrow it will be a better day". Jack slowly close the door and walk though the hallway and down the stairs and sat in the living room with Sally. And the two of them fell asleep on the couch with Zero sleeping on Sally's lap.


	9. Jack and Sally Captive

The next morning Violet return back to school. She didn't want to go back to school but Sally and Jack made her go. Violet was walking when she spot Ralph and Sabrina by the fountain. Violet was pretty happy to see her two best friends again. She ran up to them and said "oh I'm so glad to see you two". Ralph said "yeah we're so glad to see you too. We thought we would never see you again". Sabrina said "well at least we not going to clean up bathrooms and stuff like that". Violet ask "so we're not in trouble"? Ralph said "nope, thanks to me and your dad we convince Mr. Boomer that we weren't the one that cause it all". Sabrina nodded and said "yeah and let's say that Lydia and her ghoul friends are suspended for a while". That made Violet happy but then she remember the other monsters who still call her names. Ralph said "don't worry Violet, I can handle those other monsters any old day". Sabrina rolled her eyes then ask Violet "so where did you ran away to"? Violet told Ralph and Sabrina about her time in Christmas Town and that she made a new friend. Ralph said "boy sounds like Ellie is going the same problem as you are". Violet nodded and said "yeah she only has Matt, but he doesn't stick up for her much". Sabrina nodded then said "maybe someday we should go together in Christmas Town". Violet thought a minute then said "you know what? I think we can go there after school today". Ralph and Sabrina look at Violet confused. Violet said "I mean you know, when school is over we go to Christmas Town, just for a bit then we come back before supper". Ralph and Sabrina weren't too sure if it was a great idea but they went along with the plan. Violet smiled and said "great then after school we go to Christmas Town". Ralph and Sabrina both said "yeah" and they went into their class rooms. When everyone was inside Violet was being pick on by some other monsters. Ralph and Sabrina told them to knock it out. Violet just put her hands in her head and try to ignore them.

Meanwhile Eddie was listening to Violet's idea of going back to Christmas Town. He smiled and he ran back to the tree house making sure no one is seeing him. Once he got to the tree house he report to Oogie and the henchmen about Violet's plan. Oogie laugh and said "ha, like father, like daughter, huh? Well I know what to do. Let's have her and her little friends go in Christmas Town. Eddie you and Lock follow them into Christmas Town. Let them have their little fun then when they are going coming back and away from Christmas Town that's where you'll kill them". Lock and Eddie agree and they grab their knives and was ready. Oogie turn to Shock and Barrel saying "while they do that, you two will go and kidnap Sally, then I will deal with Jack myself". Shock and Barrel agreed. They waited until they knew that school would be over. They all (even Oogie) came out and were departed in different directions. Oogie went to find Jack, Shock and Barrel went to find Sally, while Eddie and Lock went by the Spiral Hill to wait for Violet and her friends go into the hinterlands to follow after them. Once Eddie and Lock saw Violet and her friends sneakily going into the Hinterlands, Lock and Eddie walk behind them. Violet and her friends made it to the seven holidays trees and soon Violet open the door and held on to Sabrina and she held on to Ralph. Then the snow began to swirl around them and soon were swept into the door. Lock ask while after trying to open up the door "well now what"? Eddie said "there is another way in. Come on I'll show you". Eddie use his magic and created a portal to Christmas Town. Lock said "ah, cool Eddie". Eddie smiled and said "this is the only other way unless you have a sleigh to get there". Lock laugh and soon the two of them went into the portal and they went to find Violet and her friends.

Back in Halloween Town Sally was at home sewing Violet's new dress. Sally was enjoying making a new dress for her daughter until she heard the door bell ringing. She stood up and answer it. She look down and saw a present and was carious of what it was. She knelt down and look at the tag that said "To Sally. From Dr. Finklestein". Sally thought a minute "hmm... that's odd, he never gave a gift before. But since it's for me I rather as well open it". She open it up and soon as she did Shock and Barrel jump out of the box and said "trick or treat". They grab hold of Sally and put a big brown bag over Sally. Sally fought but they were able to keep her down and tied the bag up. They grab hold of her in the bag and threw her into their walking tub. Barrel said "boy that was great, did you see Sally's face when she saw us"? Shock said "yeah, I can't believe she would be stupid to fall for that trick". Then the tub began to walk and they were headed back to the tree house with Sally captive. Sally fought hard but there was no way to escape from the bag or her kidnappers. Meanwhile in the town Jack was getting warn out of all the stress of preparing for Halloween. Jack sigh and said "it's only two months away and still there is a whole lot of work to do". Jack sigh and he thought that it would be best to go home with his wife and his daughter. So he was about to head home when he heard someone whispering "Jack". Jack turn around and ask "who's there"? No one answer back. Jack knew that something wasn't right and so he went to where he head the whisper sound. He ask again "who's there"? Still no one answer. Jack was now standing in front of a dark and narrow looking ally way. Jack can see some movements close to him, he knew that someone was there. He yelled "all right you pranksters, enough with your nasty jokes again"! But the movement he seen said nothing. Jack went into the ally way with no fear. He looked around and yelled "all right now show yourselves"! Then all of sudden something grab hold of his leg and lift him off the ground. Jack yelled and he was able to see who had lift him up. Jack could not believe what he had seen in all his years. It was Oogie Boogie, and Oogie smiled and said "well Jack, it's so great to see you again". Jack growl and said "I can't believe you have return". Oogie laugh and soon said "well you better say good bye to your people and family, Jack. Because I am cooking up some spider stew with you and your wife in it. Blah ha ha"! Jack struggled to release himself from Oogie. Oogie said "ah, I see what your doing and it is never going to work. Besides you will only see your wife die. I have two of my friends went to kill your daughter along with her friends in Christmas Town". Jack look up and relies that his daughter went back to Christmas Town again. Jack yelled "Oogie if you harm her or Sally you will be dead meat by the time I'm finish with you". Oogie laugh and said "poor Jack, looks like I will be king and there is nobody to stop me".

Jack try to fight Oogie but Oogie kept dangling Jack on the ground, all the way to the tree house. Zero was playing around in the graveyard. Zero happen to saw Oogie with Jack being dangled on the ground. Zero bark and wanted to help his master. Jack yelled "Zero, don't worry about me, save Violet, she's at Christmas Town with her two friends". Zero did as his master command and flew off to find Violet. Jack wispier "that's my boy keep my little girl safe". Jack looked up at Oogie and said "ha, looks like your friends will be defeat by my friend". Oogie laugh and said "you think your dog can help safe your daughter, ha now that will be the day". Jack growl and said "you don't know Zero as well as I do". Oogie laugh and soon bring Jack to the tree house. He put Jack on the hook and Oogie quickly pull a lever that made Jack go up into the air. Jack struggle to get down and he fought. Oogie laugh and said "let's face it Jack, you will never win". Oogie turn to see Shock and Barrel pushing Sally (which they tied her up in ropes). Oogie smile and wave at them to come and reunite with him and Jack. They did and Sally happen to spot Jack up near the sealing. Sally yelled "Jack, help"! Jack looked down and saw Sally all tied up. Jack cried "Sally, don't worry dear we're get out of here somehow". Oogie laugh and said "you two aren't going no where at all". Oogie grab hold of another hook and said to Sally "you want to be with him why don't you join him". Oogie put the hook onto Sally's dress and quickly pull another level and made Sally go up with Jack. Jack saw what happen and ask Sally worry "Sally, are you all right"? Sally answer "yes, Jack, I'm all right". Jack looked down at Oogie and yelled "you will pay for this, Oogie"! Oogie laugh and said "don't be silly Jack, this is only the beginning". Oogie said looking at Shock and Barrel "all we have to do is to wait for Lock and Eddie to return and give us news that they kill Violet. Then we will cook Jack and Sally up and I will be king, and you four will be my advisers". Shock and Barrel laugh and follow after Oogie. Sally look at Jack and ask "oh Jack, what are we going to do"? Jack said "don't worry Sally, I got Zero to protect Violet, and I will find out a way to get out of here". Sally cried and said "I'm so scared and worried what might happen". Jack said "don't worry Sally, I won't let Oogie harm you or Violet ever". Sally smiled a little and put her head on Jack's shoulders. Jack put his head on Sally's head whispering "I promise".


	10. Violet's New Power

Violet was showing Ralph and Sabrina around in Christmas Town. They came across Ellie and Matt. Ellie was happy to meet Violet's friends. Ellie said "well it sure nice to meet you two". Sabrina said "yeah, you too". Ellie kind of like Sabrina's wings and how the wings sparkles in the light. Matt liked Ralph and they became pretty good friends. Matt ask "so what do you like to do"? Ralph said "well I like to sing and I like to rock out with my friends". Matt ask "you like to sing"? Ralph nodded and Matt smiled saying "I love to write out songs. Shay you want to hear one of my songs I wrote". Ralph nodded "sure I would like that". Matt smiled and he grab hold of his red backpack and pull out some papers and put the papers on the bench next to him. Matt sat down and he began to hymn the lyrics of his song he had wrote. Ralph love of how it was going and ask "can I see it and sing it out for you"? Matt smiled and said "sure thing". Ralph read though the lyrics then he sang it out.

 _Seem so close but yet so far, reaching out towards the stars_

 _Try and try but I can't catch hold there's a fire that burns inside me_

 _Everywhere were that I seem to go I end up empty handed_

 _Have you seen what I'm trying to find?_

 _I've been looking far and wide, high and low, low and high_

 _In the dark can't find the light._

 _Maybe I been looking in the wrong place the entire time_

 _Maybe I, maybe I should search inside._

 _Was a long dark road and then there's light_

 _What once was lost now is in my sight_

 _Only right that I leave behind, the limitations made by my mind, it's in the past and I'm satisfied_

 _I think I finally found it!_

 _Have you seen what I'm trying to find?_

 _I've been looking far and wide, high and low, low and high_

 _In the dark can't find the light_

 _Maybe I've been looking in the wrong place the entire time_

 _Now I'm fine!_

 _Cause I can find it deep inside, here I stand, it's about time, oh, oh, oh_

 _I looked high and low, just to see what's mine_

 _I believe that it would be, now I see!_

 _There's a voice inside of me yeah! Now I've seen what I've tried to find, I've been looking far and wide_

 _High and low, low and high, in the dark now I've found the light_

 _I guess I've been looking in the wrong place the entire time!_

 _I've realized the maybe I should search in-side._

Ralph finish the song and said to Matt "wow, great song Matt". Matt smiled and said "that's my first song I've wrote after the indecent from the hill". Ralph scratch his head unsure what Matt meant but he didn't even ask. Sabrina, Ellie, and Violet was listening to Ralph singing and they clap for him. Ellie said "wow, great song Matt and nice singing Ralph". Ralph and Matt both bow and both said "thank you". Violet ask "so Matt, is this all you do for a hobby"? Matt nodded and said "yeah, it helps me to be me, you know of who I really am". Sabrina nodded and said "awesome, I love it". Matt smiled and said "um... thanks I guess". Violet ask Sabrina what time it was and Sabrina looked at her watch and gasp. She look at Violet and said "we better hurry or else we could get into a lot of trouble". Violet nodded and then told Ralph that it was time to go. Ralph sigh and said "aw... all ready, I was just having a great time with my new pal Matt here". Matt smiled and said "yeah, you were great, man". Ellie hugged Violet and said "it's too bad that you have to leave so soon". Violet nodded and said "I'm going to miss you, Ellie". Ellie nodded and let go of Violet. They all said their good byes to one another, then Violet, Ralph, and Sabrina left the town. Sabrina said "Violet, you were right, this is amazing". Ralph said "yeah, I mean Matt is a great pal, and he got my taste of music". Violet giggled and said "I'm glad that you two enjoy it". Then when they were heading away from Christmas Town that is when Lock and Eddie jump out in front of them. Lock said "ha, you three are coming with us". Eddie smiled and said "say good bye to one another". Eddie grab Ralph and Lock grab hold of Sabrina. Violet said "hey, let them go". Lock said "oh, why should we? Don't worry you'll be joining them".

Then Zero saw Lock and Eddie trying to get hold of Violet, he flew down and put himself in front of Violet and growl at Lock and Eddie. Lock remember Zero and he back up while holding Sabrina. "nice doggy" Lock kept saying. Eddie laugh and said "ha, you going to let that mutt take over you". He grab a bottle that had some red powder in it and open it up and threw it at Zero. Once the red powder threw at him and all over him. Zero couldn't help it but to fall asleep. Violet ran to Zero and yelled "Zero, wake up, wake up"! Zero was fast asleep. Eddie laugh and said "he can't hear you, he is under a sleeping spell". Violet felt for the first time in her life was filling up with anger inside. She felt her body was full of electricity. She look up at Lock and Eddie and yelled "leave my friends alone"! Lock tease Violet saying "or else what? You gonna throw a rock at us". Violet look down at her hands and saw electricity bolts twirling around her hands. She was shock and never know that she had her own power of her own. Violet look up and then said "I will make you let them go". She put both of her hands and pointed at Lock and Eddie and soon a bolt came out of her hand and strike very close to Eddie. Eddie and Lock let go of Ralph and Sabrina and ran off. Violet kept throwing lighten bolts at Lock and Eddie until she could not see them anymore. Ralph and Sabrina stare at Violet in shock. Ralph ask "Violet, how did you do that"? Violet shrug and said "I don't know I just found out myself". Sabrina said "that was super awesome". Violet shrug and she ran to pick Zero up and said "we have to help Zero first". Ralph and Sabrina nodded. The three kids ran all the way back to Halloween Town to see if the witches could help wake Zero up from the sleeping potion.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: If your wondering the song that Ralph sang is from the movie Monster High Boo York, Boo York the song is call (Searching Inside). I thought it would fit perfect for Matt's character and how he felt when after he broke his hip bone on Mt. Mistletoe. Thanks for those lovely comments, I enjoy it. Keep it up!**_


	11. Violet Saves The Day & Oogie Ending

Violet and her friends got into Halloween Town and went to the two sister witches house. Once inside they met with the two witches and told the witches of what happen. After explaining Violet ask "can you help Zero and wake him up"? The small witch said "of course my dear, but we will need to make a potion to wake him up". Ralph ask "if we help you then maybe the faster Zero can wake up". The tall witch said "why that would help me a lot". Ralph smiled and said "awesome". Just as they were preparing to get some ingredients for the potion that is when the mayor came running into the shop. The mayor face was facing a sad/worry figure, that was until he saw Violet his face turn to a happy figure. The mayor said "oh Violet, I am so happy to see you". Violet nodded then said "you too Mr. Mayor". Then the mayor's face turn back to a sad figure face. "Oh it's terrible, Jack and Sally hasn't been seen and we are really worried that something had happen to them". Violet thought a minute and said "maybe they are in that old tree house". Ralph said "that makes sense because one was Lock who attacked us". Violet nodded and she zoom out the door and ran towards the tree house. The mayor try to stop Violet but she was to fast for him to stop her. Violet kept on running until she reach the tree house and she happen to spot a hole by the tree house and there was a rope going down. Violet jump and grab hold of the rope and slide down until she reach to a small circle shape window. She peek in and saw her parents being held up by a hook and under them was a boiling pot with look to be like stew. Violet gasp when she saw Oogie and the henchmen (along with Eddie).

Oogie laugh and said "oh Jack, looks like you and your dear wife's life is about up". Oogie walk closer to the lever and smiled wide still looking up at Jack and Sally. Jack yelled out to Oogie "you'll never be forgiven for this, I will never forgive you for killing my little girl"! Oogie laugh and said "yes, thanks to Lock and Eddie they did well". Lock and Eddie smiled a little and lied saying "oh yes, we'll never see her again". Violet growl and she saw that the window was open up a little. She open it up all the way and slowly climb out of the window. Violet climb down and she jump down on the ground but quietly so that Oogie and the henchmen wouldn't hear her. She quietly but quickly ran towards where Oogie and the henchmen were standing at. Oogie was about to pull the lever to release the hook that was holding Jack and Sally up when Violet jump out front of him. Violet yelled at Oogie "stop! You will not harm my parents"! Oogie and the henchmen were shock to see her. Jack and Sally look down to see their daughter looking at Oogie and the henchmen angrily. Jack yelled "Violet, you're alive"! Violet kept her focus on Oogie and the henchmen. Oogie laugh and said "I see your alive" he stare at Eddie and Lock with a death face look. Eddie and Lock quickly ran off and they took off and away from the tree house. Oogie said "wimps". He look at Violet and he soon pull another lever which cause the ground to twirl and soon it was revealed a spinning wheel with some dangerous cards. Violet doge the spinning wheels from the cards and the knives throwing. Jack saw that Violet was in danger so he quickly came up with a plan to save his wife and his daughter. Jack said "Sally, I know what we should do. But you have to work with me if we want to save Violet". Sally nodded and said "lead the way Jack". Meanwhile Violet was still dodging knives and spinning saws and fire. Oogie laugh and he began to sing his song.

 _(Oogie) Well, well, well_

 _What have we here?_

 _Violet Skellington, huh?_

 _Ooh! I'm really scared!_

 _So you're the one everybody's talking about!_

 _Ha, Ha, Ha!_

 _You're joking, you're joking!_

 _I can't believe my eyes!_

 _You're joking me! You gotta be!_

 _This can't be the right girl!_

 _She's human being, she strange looking!_

 _I don't know which is worse!_

 _I might just split a seam now if I don't die laughing first!_

 _Mister Oogie Boogie says there is danger in the air!_

 _You'd better pay attention now, cause I'm the Boogie man!_

 _And if you aren't shaken there something very wrong!_

 _Cause this may be the last time you hear the Boogie song!_

 _Whoa oh!_

 _(Shock and Barrel) Whoa oh!_

 _(Oogie) Whoa oh!_

 _(Shock and Barrel) Whoa!_

 _(Oogie) Whoa Oh!_

 _(Shock and Barrel) Whoa Oh!_

 _(Oogie) I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!_

 _Well if I'm feeling antsy, and I've nothing much to do I might just cook a special stew!_

 _And don't ya know the one thing that would work so nice?_

 _A human girl Violet Skellington!_

 _(Shock) Whoa oh!_

 _(Oogie) Whoa oh!_

 _(Shock and Barrel) Whoa oh!_

 _(Oogie) Oh… oh, oh!_

 _(Shock and Barrel) Whoa oh!_

 _(Oogie) Yeah! I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!_

 _(Violet) Release my family now or you may face some consequences!_

 _You think you so smart at all your games, but this will be the last time!_

 _(Oogie) Ha! You're joking! You're joking!_

 _I can't believe my ears!_

 _Would someone shut this human girl up?_

 _I'm drowning in my tears!_

 _It's funny! I'm laughen! You really are too much!_

 _And now, with your permission I'm going to do my stuff!_

 _(Violet) What are you going to do?_

 _(Oogie) Oh, I'm going to do the best as I can!_

 _Ha! Yeah! Whoooah!_

 _The sound of rolling dice to me is music in the air!_

 _Cause I'm the gambling Boogie man although I don't play fair!_

 _It's much more fun, I must confess with lives on the line!_

 _Not mine, of course, but yours, my girl!_

 _Now that be just fine!_

 _(Violet) Release my parents fast or you will have to pay the debt of your act!_

 _(Oogie) Oh, Violet, you're something!_

 _You put me in a spin!_

 _You aren't comprehending the position that you're in!_

 _It's hopeless! You're finished! You haven't got a prayer!_

 _Cause I'm Mister Oogie Boogie and you and your parents ain't going nowhere!_

Violet could feel her body filling up with lots of electricity and soon she raise her hands up and a lighting bolt threw out of her hands and strike at Oogie. Oogie was able to doge the lighting bolt while Shock and Barrel ran for their lives. Oogie look at Violet with anger and yelled "so have power, well this will be your last breath"! He pull a lever and Violet look down to see that the part she was standing on was opening up revealing a hot lava beneath her. She try to jump but she trip and the hole was opening up more. Oogie laugh even more saying "bye bye, Violet Skellington". Violet thought that it was going to be an end until she felt someone picking her up and saving her from the lava. She look up to see her father saving her from the lava. Jack pick Violet up and ask "oh Violet, are you hurt"? Violet said "no, I'm fine". Jack look at her and ask "where did you get that power"? Violet shrugged and said "I don't know I found out when I was saving my friends". Jack and Violet turn to see Oogie standing in front of them and stare at them angrily. Jack put Violet down and step in front of Violet and said angrily at Oogie "Oogie, this has to stop, I had enough of your bad behavior". Oogie laugh and said "I am not sure how you got yourself out Jack, but I will make sure you and your little family will be gone forever". Oogie laugh and Violet happen to see Oogie's string hanging down from his right arm. Violet remember how her father distory Oogie once and for all. Violet sneakily walk up to Oogie and grab the string. Violet look up at Oogie. "Oogie" she called. Oogie turn to see Violet standing beside him. Jack saw Violet and yelled "Violet, get out of there"! Oogie smiled and said "oh Jack, looks like this will be the last time you be spending time with your daughter". Violet frown and she ask "Oogie Boogie, how dare you treat my family so shamefully"? She pull the string and Oogie saw that his arm was being undone. Oogie yelled "no! Not my bugs..." he kept on saying "not my bugs" and his voice was becoming higher and higher and his body was getting smaller and smaller. Until he was no more left of him. Only a little bug was running and trying to escape but Jack step on it and squish it. Jack look up at Violet and he hugged her and said "I'm so proud of you". Violet smiled and said "thanks dad". Violet look at her father and Jack was starting to cry a little. Then they heard Sally running up to them saying "Violet, Jack, you two are all right". Jack hugged Sally and said "indeed we are, it looks like our little girl knew exactly what she was doing the whole time". Violet giggled saying "I learn a lot from you, dad". Jack smiled and was proud of himself for teaching his daughter everything he knew of.

Violet ask "dad, mom, how did you two were able to get down"? Jack smiled and said "well luckily for us Oogie forgot that there was a rope that hung on the sealing. So I was able to break lose from the hook". He look at his back and his back of his suit was rip from the hook. Jack turn and continue the story "so I help your mother out and we both grab hold of that rope and we slide down and jump off of the rope. And I came to save you before you fell into that pit". Violet smiled and hugged both of her parents and Jack and Sally hugged their daughter back. Then Jack said "let's all go back home". Sally and Violet both nodded and together they walk back to Halloween Town.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: One More Chapter! Whew! Almost finish with this story. I will have the very last chapter done by some time tomorrow. Thank you for reading and being patience with me for finishing it. I been doing this story between busy time. But I will have more time hopefully by tomorrow.**_


	12. Return Home & Family Time

Jack, Sally, and Violet had finally made it to Halloween Town. Once they were by the mayor's house that's when Violet heard a small bark. She look up to see Zero flying towards her happily. Violet smiled and said "Zero, you're all right". Zero bark and began to lick her on the face. Jack and Sally turn and smiled at their daughter and Zero. Zero look up to see Jack and Sally standing behind Violet. Zero flew towards then and Zero lick Sally first a little bit then licked Jack a whole lot more. Jack finally got Zero to stop licking him and said "great to see you too, boy". Violet giggled then heard Ralph and Sabrina saying "Violet, your all right". Violet smiled and she ran to hug her friends and said "I am so glad to be back". Ralph smiled and said "it was tricky to make that potion but hey, Zero woke up and happy as he can be". Violet giggled and she pet Zero on the head. Then she happen to see the mayor walking towards Ralph and Sabrina. The mayor's face turn back to a happy figure and he hugged Violet. "I'm glad to see you well, Violet". The mayor let go and spoted Jack and Sally walking up to Violet. The mayor yell out "Jack, Sally, you both are all right"! Jack nodded and said "it all thinks to our daughter". Jack put his bony hand on Violet's shoulder and he smiled wide. Violet smiled back at her father.

The mayor then yelled out "everyone Jack and his family are back and they are all safe"! Every monsters of all different shapes and size came out and were happy to see their leader and his family were back. All the town people began to sing for the return of their leader and his family.

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

 _Jack and his family okay, and they are back, okay_

 _They are all right_

 _Let's shout, make a fuss_

 _Scream it out, whee..._

 _Jack and his family are back, now everyone sing_

 _In our town of Halloween_

Jack and Sally smiled and they look down at Violet. Violet look up at them and smiled. The mayor walk up to Jack and said "I'm glad your back because I have a lot of things for us to do". Jack said "I'm sorry Mr. Mayor, but I have a family that I want to spend time with today". Sally smiled and said "oh Jack". The mayor nodded and said "I understand. Perhaps tomorrow we'll discuss the plans for next Halloween". Jack nodded then Jack pick Violet up and put her over his shoulder and held Sally's hand and they went to the graveyard. Zero follow behind Jack and Sally. All the monsters went and did their daily routine. Jack took Violet and Sally up on Spiral Hill and they all sat and look at the stars.

Jack look at Sally and said "remember the day we met on this very hill where we propose and became a family". Sally smiled and said "oh Jack, I do remember and I also remember that very song we sang". Jack smiled and said "oh yes, I know the very song we sang at this very hill". Jack and Sally got up and walk to the edge of Spiral Hill. Violet sat there and watch her parents to see what they were going to do. Zero stay by Violet and look at Jack and Sally happily. Jack started out singing to Sally and Sally sang a little afterwards.

 _(Jack) My dearest friend, if you don't mind_

 _I'd like to join you by your side_

 _Where we can gaze into the stars._

 _(Jack & Sally) And sit together, now and forever_

 _For it is plain as anyone can see_

 _We're simply meant to be._

Jack put Sally closer to him and he and Sally both kiss happily. Violet smiled and look at Zero and petted him on the head. Jack and Sally let go after their long kiss. Jack pick Violet back up and said "let's go back home". Sally nodded and he held Sally's hand and Zero flew right beside Jack. Jack smiled and thought to himself "What a wonderful family I really have". Jack turn to Sally and said "glad to have you as my dearest wife". Sally smiled and said "I'm glad to have you as my dearest husband, Jack". Jack smiled and together they walk though the graveyard and they walk all the way back home.

 ** _The End._**

* * *

 ** _Arthur Note: Finish with this story! I hope you enjoy this story and please keep comment me or review me and I will response back. Thank You and Have a Merry Christmas!_**


End file.
